a change in the wind
by alpha7562
Summary: i wrote this with the permission of houndude. it is about a kid named jacob and the occurrences of his journey, unknown to him this will change his life. he only ever hung out with his pikachu jake.
1. proluge

**a change in the wind**

**prologue**

* * *

i only own Jacob from this. houndude owns karme and most others. houndude if you are reading this i am super exited and grateful for being able to write this. -

Characters:

- Jacob - Protagonist

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 19 years old

Height: 6 foot 2 inches

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Summary: is a sharp kid. He is quick-witted, and thinks on his feet. He uses his physical strength to conquer challenges . He loves to joke around with his friends and play with his pikachu, jake. You can usually find him hanging out in the forest sitting in a tree listening to music.

- Karyme - Protagonist

Species: Houndoom

Gender: Female

Age: 18 years old (That would be in dog years. If it were in people years, she'd probably be dead. lol)

Height: 4 foot 8 inches

Weight: 112 lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Summary: Karyme is independent. She can take care of herself for the most part, except when placed in a truly unusual situation, that she does not know how to handle. She is very gentle, caring, and devoted to anything that she sets her mind to. She loves romantic things and playing around with humans.

- Malak - Evil guy, or villain, or whatever you want to call him.

Species: Mightyena

Gender: Male

Age: 17 years old (also in dog years)

Height: 5 foot 11 inches

Weight: 147 lbs

Eye Color: red

Summary: Malak is the guy who loves to create problems for others. He is extremely selfish and self-centered. He is always dominant over every other pokemon, no matter how big the other Pokemon is. If he can, he will make other Pokemon fetch food for him or on a rare occasion fight his battles for him. Should he fight someone, he will continue to fight until either one them has died.


	2. attack

**a change in the wind**

**chapter 1**

**attack**

* * *

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP

i punched the button on my alarm clock, got out of bed and got dressed i got jake and yelled to mom well this is the first day of my journey, as i was going down the stairs

good for you jacob, i hope you and jake have a good time mom said well she was makeing breakfast

i still wonder why you named my pokemon after me i said as i sat down at the table and gave jake his pokechow

you couldnt think of a name so i thought of one for you

no offence jake or mom but i still wanted a houndour, jake just rolled his eyes at that and

what for so it could kill you in your sleep. plus they dont give you that choice mom said as she layed down my plate

when i finished the plate i started leaving and said bye mom

wait arent you gonna eat more

you know i could eat at least 4 more plates mom so dont get me started i said closing the door behind me and jake

so you ready jake said with worry in his voice

ready as ever jake besides we have been in this forest millions of times we know what pokemon are in here

still ive got this gut feeling somthing bad is gonna happen

i get that all the time just ignore it

okay but we should still be cautious he said as we went into the forest

when we were deep in the forest we had ben been walking for a few hours and the sun was going down. as i was sitting on a strong low lying branch (about 6 feet off the ground) i suddenly got the feeling i was being watched. so i said hey jake do you suddenly get the feeling you are being watched

why? i... he was cut off by seeing a poochyena about 20 feet away covered in scars and that smelled horrible

me and jake both just looked at each other and i finally broke the silence by saying if you want to ckeck it out feel free

ah can you keep an eye on me while i go see him i have a bad feeling about this jake said kinda scared

aww sombody scared i mocked getting a rock big enough for him to throw to the balls, ahh my kiwis i said almost falling out of the tree

jake just chuckled and walked off toward the other pokemon

a few minuites later i fell out of the tree startled because of growling and screaming i hit the ground with a loud thud. i was knocked out for 9 minuites when i finally got up i and seen a horrible site


	3. meeting

**a change in the wind**

**chapter 2**

**meeting**

* * *

i was knocked out for 9 minutes when i finally got up i and seen a horrible sight. jake was on the ground dying completely covered in blood. i was frozen with shock when jake said his dying words jac... Jacob i ... just wanted... you... to know we were Bros... to the end.

there one less piece of trash i have to clean up the poochyena said licking jakes blood off his lips. one left here he said menacingly turning around to face me

you are gonna pay for what you did to him i yelled at the Pokemon as i ran at him and kicked him just as he turned around he yipped, bit my ankle in mid air and flew 2 feet where he started glowing a bright light. i gotta run now he is evolving i thought to myself as i started running

when the light faded and left there was a mightyena that immediately yelled you will pay for kicking, as he started chase.

i turned around seeing he was gaining fast on me he was 10 feet away when i unsheathed my knife and turned on him he somehow knew i was going to stop and jumped , latched on to my shoulder, knocked me over into a tree and pulled a chunk out of my shoulder his fangs sank deep as blood gushed out of the wound, he let go and i fell over from the pain, My vision was starting to blur . the mightyena's face came into view again, standing over me. a wicked smile on his face. He opened his jaws wide and some of Jake's blood splattered onto my face. He was just about to bite down on my neck, when a dark pulse hit him in his side knocking him out of my view.

My vision was blurring even worse now. A dark shape came into my view. I couldn't make it out because my vision was so blurred by now. It was getting closer and closer to me. The next thing I knew was blackness...

...I wanted it all to end...Why was I here?...Was I dead?...Dead in this dark void of nothing?...No...I can't be dead...If I were dead, then all the pain would have left me by now...I must wake up...Now!

I opened my eyes, I heard the crackling of a fire, I was leaning up against a tree. The moon was shining its dazzling rays of light down on me. the pain my shoulder had decreased now but it was still burning. I looked over to my right to the fire crackling merrily in front of me. It's warmness was so nice against the cold air of the night. I remembered the attack of the Mightyena.

Then a thought occurred to me. How am I still alive? Then I remembered the dark pulse that came out of nowhere and hit the Mightyena. I looked to where the Mightyena bit me on my shoulder and found that it had been bandaged up. Who bandaged me up? How did I end up waking here when I passed out in the forest?

How was there a campfire blazing next to me? They don't exactly light themselves. I let out a gasp when I felt something stir against my side. I turned my head to the left. What I saw amazed me, It was a Houndoom. my favorite Pokemon sitting there next to me, this Houndoom was asleep.

It's head was resting on its paws and it had its eyes shut. It's body was pressed up against mine. I could feel it's breathing, it's heart beating and the warmth emanating off of it. It's tail that ended in a point was laying draped across my legs. i never thought i would see one not to mention be saved by one from bleeding to death on the ground and its head be resting on my lap like it was tamed, thoughts raced through my head on what could have occurred.

then it all came tumbling down on me like a ton of bricks, it saved me from that crazed mightyena. i was broke from thought by a long nerve piercing, low pitched howl that made the hair all over my entire body stand on end. it was that damn mightyena i was shure if it but it was enough to make the houndoom right next to me move unsettlingly and opened its eyes so i put my hand down on its head and started petting it, It let out a feminine sigh (of relief) as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep. seeing that i felt tired so i rested my head on the tree and fell asleep aswell.


	4. getting comfortable

**a change in the wind**

**chapter 3**

**getting comfortable**

* * *

I rested my head on the tree and fell asleep aswell.

5 hours later 6:00 in the morning

I woke up and looked down because I was not warm anymore the houndoom wasnt there anymore so I got up and sat on a hill. looking down upon the trees and the small Pokémon playing reminded me of when the young children would play back home. I got to know were the houndoom was when she playfully jumped at me and I rolled out-of-the-way causing the houndoom to crash into the ground. I started laughing

hey that wasnt funny she chuckled

it was from my point of view I said still laughing

at that she started laughing too

when I finished laughing I said I never did get your name

oh sorry about that my name is karyme, and yours karyme said as she came to sit beside me

my name is Jacob. I wanted to thank you for saving me I said getting up

no problem I have a grudge against that guy too karyme said in a ticked off tone

why?

I will tell you later I am still uncomfortable with the occurrences she said as she hung her head low and a tear dropped from her eye

I put my arm around her and said its okay you don't have to if your uncomfortable with it

she snuggled her muzzle into my chest and kept crying and said the reason I have a grudge against him is he ruined the part of my life I still had last year

I patted her back a few times and said its okay, its okay calm down

she seised crying and looked up at me and said I am sorry you have to see me like this but he took everything from me you are practically my only reason for living right now

I... I am so sorry

its okay it's not your fault its mine

now don't say that it was not your fault it was his fault for doing whatever it was in the first place

I am happy to have you here right now it makes me feel a lot better than being alone

well fate brought us together so lets see what it has in store for us


	5. moving settings

**a change in the wind**

**chapter 4**

**moving settings**

* * *

well fate brought us together so lets see what it has in store for us

me and karyme talked for the rest of the day before i could muster up the courage to say karyme you can stay here if you want to because i am starting in johto i want to try to see a umbreon i said taking my shirt off and throwing it in my backpack

like i said before Jacob you are my reason for living now so of corse i will go with you and plus i want to see johto too

well i have a ferry ready to go to johto in 7 hours and it will take about four to get to town so we can stay here for a while i said as i went and sat down again karyme laying beside me

All of a sudden there was a noise behind us. A Rattata jumped out of a hole in the ground and jumped over Karyme. Karyme gave a squeal of fright and cringed up next to me, burying her head in my shoulder. I watched the Rattata scurry away down the hill. I looked down at Karyme just as she looked up at me. Our eyes met for a second. A glorious second. Then she smiled, blushed red again, and looked away. I smiled and returned my head to the ground. Karyme put her head back down on my shoulder and put a paw on my chest.

I loved right now, and when I thought it couldn't get any better, the bug Pokemon were just waking and some drifting lazily across the sky, releasing a cloud of Sweet Scent over the landscape below. The scent filled our nostrils. Oh how blissful it is to lie here with Karyme, the most beautiful Pokemon I've ever met. I think...I think I might be in love with her.

What did I do to deserve Jacob? He is the most amazing person I've ever met. I wish he would hold me tight to him and never ever let go.

Karyme and I both looked at each other. She looked so beautiful through the pink fog that was the Sweet Scent. It drifted around us making both of us want each other even more. "I love you," we both said at the same time. Karyme looked at me like she was stunned beyond words, and I know I looked the same way too.

Oh my gosh! He loves me! What should I do now? Should I kiss him? Would he push me away? How I longed to though...

Did she just say she loved me?, Did I just say I loved her? it was a thought racing through my head until

I thought no longer I just stared into her eyes, lost to the world. Then she moved her head up and softly pushed her muzzle against my lips. A wonderful euphoria exploded in my mind as I melted from the touch of her muzzle. She pressed her muzzle harder against my lips when I didn't object. I suddenly felt pressure against my lips and Karyme pushed her tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands to wrap around her and pull her tight against me. The warmness of her body made me feel even better about her. Her tongue was wrestling with mine for dominance. But I wasn't going to give it up I hit a sweet spot with my tongue and she let loose a deep moan in her throat. I pulled away and layed down in the grass. I loved the way her fur felt against my skin as i lay there. I held her tight to me. I would never let her go. We gazed into each other eyes as sleep slowly consumed us...

3 hours later

i was awoke with a jolt as i was starting to be pushed down the hill. i stopped myself before i started rolling and looked up to see karyme standing there looking at me with a devilish grin as she said isn't it time to wake up now

i looked at my digital watch, jumped up and said oh shit it is we had better get moving as i ran for my bag, took out my houndoom shirt put it and my bag on in that order and started walking with karyme beside me

so by the way do you know what its like in johto? karyme asked

yes i am going to the forested part of johto where there's eevee, umbreon and espeon well that's at least what i want to see.

We finally reached the ferry (after a few hours of walking) and bought our tickets from a tired woman in the booth. With ten minutes to spare, we made perfect time. There were already a bunch of early morning stragglers, trying to catch the early ferry to johto. Karyme and I made our way over to the waiting area. Karyme sat down next to me and rested her head in my lap. I stroked her head, feeling her silky fur slide through my fingers.

Finally they opened the gates and allowed us to board. We joined the throng of people and boarded the ferry. Ferry, was an understatement. It was at least as big as half of a cruise ship and nearly as wide. Many cars were also boarding the ferry, filling up all the empty space. Karyme and I found a good spot near the front.

after about an hour or so I looked out into the wide ocean to see if I could spot johto. After a good minute of searching, I saw it. "Hey, Karyme. Look. There's johto," I said pointing to a little speck out in the distance. Karyme reared up onto her hind legs and rested her front paws on the top of the railing. She looked to where I was pointing and squinted her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I see it." She looked at it a while longer then said, "What's it like over there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've been stuck here all my life. I mean, of course I've seen it on TV, but TV never does give you the same feeling as being there. All I know is that it is very spacious with a lot of undeveloped land."

"Good. I think that's better than staying here my whole life. It's just to crowded."

There was a giant roar of an engine and a blast of a horn following it. Then we started moving as there was another blast of the horn. Now, I am finally out of here...


	6. a sight to behold

**a change in the wind**

**chapter 5**

**a sight to behold**

* * *

There was a giant roar of an engine and a blast of a horn following it. Then we started moving as there was another blast of the horn. Now, I am finally out of here...

The ferry trudged on and on through the darkening waters. It was getting late. I thought we would dock by midday. We made it to johto by midday, yet here we were at dusk, still on this damn ferry. I asked one of the employees that worked on the ferry, where we were headed and she replied, "We're docking in goldenrod City. It's just around a small peninsula towards the west part of johto. It's the closest city with dockage for a boat this size."

It was twilight when we finally came around a bend in the peninsula, and we saw it. goldenrod City. It's many buildings were lit up and I could just make out a drawbridge stretching across a canal that cut through the center of the city. The docks were littered with boats, varying in size from a small tin boat, to a big ocean liner.

"Look Karyme. There's goldenrod City," I said. I walked up to the front of the boat and leaned on the railing, taking in the sight. Karyme stood next to me, staring at the city. I looked down at her and a smile spread across my face. From the expression she was wearing, I could tell she didn't like cities that much.

So the ferry pulled into the dock and Karyme and I were one of the first ones off. We stepped through the ticket barrier and into goldenrod City. It wasn't nearly as big or as exciting as Westfield City, but it was still pretty amazing. We walked off looking for the Pokémon Center. On the way, we passed a Gym, a Library, many houses, and some guy sitting on the ground next to a dumpster. His neck and hands were twitching and he was asking anyone who passed if they wanted to buy a couch from him. We quickened our pace and moved on.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?", I replied still looking at our surroundings.

"Could we... umm... sleep outside tonight? It makes me feel more... comfortable."

im fine with it i like sleeping outside more too.

We kept on walking, right past the Pokémon Center and into the woods. The moon was fully up by now. You could see it's rays coming through gaps in the tree canopy. before spreading out my sleeping bag on the ground i took my shirt off again because Tonight was a warm night, so I didn't make a fire. Then I remembered. We weren't in Leynoh anymore. That means we could capture Pokemon. That means Karyme could be captured by another trainer. I needed to give her her own poke ball.

"Hey, Karyme?"

yeah Jacob, said Karyme, looking over from where she was standing.

"See, now that we are in johto. Anybody can capture Pokemon. Including you. So I need you to have your own poke ball. Just incase."

"Oh, so is big, strong Jacob going to capture me now?"

"Ooooo you better watch out. Here I come!" I jumped at Karyme and she easily dodged me, making me fall to the ground but i caught myself and, I got up from the ground and ran at her again. She jumped over me, but I grabbed her around the middle and held her tight. We both fell to the ground, with me still holding her. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before touching the button on the poke ball with her paw. She disappeared inside. After there was a "ding" she reappeared. I put her ball on my belt.

I hung up my backpack and belt on tree that had a severed branch sticking out. I slipped into the sleeping bag and Karyme crawled in after me. She pushed her body up against mine and wrapped her leg around my thigh. Then she nuzzled my cheek and put her head under my chin, letting out a deep sigh. Sleep finally came to calm me, and I fell into the world of slumber...

I woke up. It was still night. I didn't even know why I woke up. I looked over to my watch on my wrist. 4:29. Then I realized that I was the only one in the sleeping bag. I sat up and looked around. Karyme was gone again! Where did she keep disappearing to and why? All three nights I slept with her, I wake up to find her gone. Wait. I heard footsteps. Someone or something is approaching. I lowered myself back to the ground and squinted my eyes, so that I could see, but it looked like I was sleeping. They were drawing nearer. Then, through the bushes, came Karyme. I shut my eyes fully and listened as she came up to the sleeping bag and crawled in again. She gave a small whimper as she wrapped her leg around mine again and put her head under my chin. Why did she whimper? Was she in pain? Was she sad? I thought this over for a couple of minutes as Karyme fell asleep. She's hiding something from me. And tomorrow night, I'm going to find out what...

The next morning, I was up just as the sun was peeking through the tops of the trees. Karyme was still asleep. I decided to try my luck at breakfast. I gathered up some wood and made a fire, or actually, something to light on fire. Now the problem was lighting it. I sat there thinking. Then a thought came to my head. My knife! I almost forgot about it. I bought it when i was eighteen. I carried it wherever I went. I found a rock on the ground and started scraping my knife against it, trying to produce a spark. I must have been at it for a whole minute, when a tongue of flame hit the wood and lit it. It was blazing and crackling, as if it had been burning for hours. At first I thought it was me that lit it. Then I turned my head to the left and I saw Karyme had her eyes open. She was still in the sleeping bag, but had her head facing me.

"I saw you were having problems," she said sleepily.

"Yeah, I was. Thanks. You can go back to sleep now. I'll wake you up when its ready."

She gave a huge yawn and said, "Ok," rolling back onto her side. About fifteen minutes later, I had succeeded in making porridge. (best thing I could think of) I may have burnt it a little, but I like it like that. Karyme yawned, stretched and crawled out of the sleeping bag to sit next to me.

Hey, Karyme. Perfect timing." I put a bowl down in front of her.

"What is it?", she asked curiously, sniffing the bowl.

"Porridge. It might not taste as good as it's supposed to, but hey, I'm no chef, do you want some brown sugar in there

what is brown shugar

you mean brown sugar it makes it sweeter than the usual dull taste i chuckled

sure

okay i said putting some in and stirring it in

She took a lick of it and next thing I knew she was done. She was already on her third bowl before I was even halfway done with my first one. When we were both done, I decided it was time to pack up and head back into town. I rolled up the sleeping bag neatly and tied it to my backpack. Before we left, I stamped on the fire to put it out. We headed back towards goldenrod City, the way we came.

"So, do you wanna check out the city? I said as we walked.

"yeah i guess," said Karyme

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find-" I was cut off by a loud roar that echoed through the trees. We stopped and looked around for the source of the noise. I was trying to figure out what made that noise.

"Do you know what that was?", I asked Karyme.

"No, but it sounded like it was coming from over there," said Karyme staring off into the trees. I ran off in the direction Karyme was staring at, with Karyme crashing along behind me. I couldn't really tell, but whatever made that roar, sounded like it was in trouble. We came up to a clearing in the trees and stopped right on the edge, so that we were still hidden.

There were eight men in the clearing surrounding a tyranitar. Ropes were wrapped around its wrists and four men were holding on to them, two to each rope. The other four were standing around it holding rifles. The tyranitar was thrashing around, it's eyes wide with anger. There were cuts and slashes all over its body and blood was running out of them, down his body in streams. I could just make out a tranquilizer dart sticking out of its neck, but it was somehow still on its feet, fighting. It let loose a powerful hyper beam attack at one of the men holding the rifles. he dropped the gun, falling to the ground. He was screaming in agony as the hyper beam slammed into his body.

"Hit him again, Max!", one of the men yelled. Another man shot his rifle, expelling a dart. It hit the tyranitar in the ribs. He roared in anger and in retaliation, he tugged hard on one of the ropes binding him. The two men that were holding on to the rope were thrown forward. The tyranitar swung its heavy tail around and brought it smashing down on the man's back, snapping his spine in two. It grabbed the other man with its free hand and picked him up by the throat. It dug its nails into his neck and squeezed hard.

The man started groping for his throat, trying to pry off the tyranitar's fingers, but to no avail. His breathing became labored and his eyes widened as the tyranitar squeezed even harder. There was a snap and the man went limp. The tyranitar through the dead man aside and looked to the other rope binding him. He burned and snapped the rope easily with a fire fang and stared angrily at the men holding the rest of the burned rope. They turned around and took off into the trees. The other remaining men were getting scared now. They dropped their rifles and pulled out magnums. They shot at the tyranitar and the bullets hit him. The tyranitar roared again in pain.

"No! Don't shoot it! We need it alive! It's no use to us dead!", the leader of the group yelled. He knew the battle was lost. You could hear the doubt in his voice. "All right men, retreat. We'll come back for it later, when it's passed out. It won't be going anywhere." The remaining few didn't need telling twice. They turned their backs and ran. The tyranitar gave one last roar at the retreating men.


	7. yes or no

**a change in the wind**

**chapter 6**

**yes or no**

* * *

**2 and a 1\2 weeks later, april 19th**

me and karyme have been getting closer over the time we have been together but karyme has left every night between 3 and 5 in the morning and coming back whimpering in pain, laying down next to me and falling back to sleep again, I am wondering about it but i am going to find out what she's up to.

I was awoken by a kiss on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes just in time to see Karyme heading towards the dense trees, at a brisk trot.

Now I'll find out what Karyme's been hiding from me I thought to myself. I slipped out of the tent and followed at a fast walk. I kept Karyme in my sight the whole way. Not too close that she would hear me, yet not to far that I would lose her.

The trees started to get denser the farther we walked and I was only able to catch glimpses of her. Shit. I'm gonna lose her! I can't see squat!, Eventually I lost sight of her for good. Where did she go? I started searching around the area I saw her last. Nothing. She's disappeared. I turned around and started heading back to the camp.

Oh, well. I'll just try again tomorrow night. Then I heard it. A whimper. It sounded exactly like the one Karyme made last night. I headed in the direction of the noise.

I pushed through a rather large clump of trees and saw Karyme on the ground, with her back against a tree. She had her legs spread and she was pushing her pointy tail in and out of herself. Everytime she would push back in, she would let out a whimper. Some of them were louder than the rest. She had her head arched back with her eyes closed and her teeth gritted in pain. So this is where she disappears every night.

Suddenly, a Hoothoot gave a very loud "hoot" right behind me. I jumped in surprise and tripped over a protruding tree root. I fell out of the trees and flat on my face. I lifted my head to look at Karyme. She had a stunned look on her face and we stared at each other for what felt like forever... Karyme blushed and flipped onto her stomach. I got up and walked over to her.

I sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

"You must think I'm some kind of freak," she said, covering her muzzle with her paws.

"Karyme, I will never think any less of you. No matter what you do."

"But I feel so, so...dirty. Ever since my old mate left me for that bitch. Sorry about my language."

I don't care i swear all the fucking time I just don't do it that much around you, anyways Go on."

"Well, ever since he left me, I've had this growing need. My body needed him, but he wasn't there to relieve my needs. I not only needed him, but I wanted him. I'd cry myself to sleep every night. I had nightmares about the moment he said he was leaving...

FLASHBACK

A lone Houndoom was running through the trees. It was nighttime. The moon shone down on it, making it's fur shine. It carried a dead Buneary in its mouth. The moon was a symbol for Houndoom. It gave them strength. That's probably why you hardly see them out during the day. Night belonged to the Houndoom.

The Houndoom ran across a river and then out across an open plain, never stopping once. It ran for hours until it finally slowed down a bit. This particular Houndoom was a male. Any female would kill to be with him They all said that he should take over as alpha male. Normally, Houndoom fight for dominance over the pack. He slowed down to a trot as he entered his pack's territory. Some of the females without mates came out of their dens to greet him. They flirted with him, calling out his name. He chuckled softly to himself.

The never quit, do they? He gave them all nods, trying to be polite and continued on to his den. He crouched down and walked inside the little dugout den. It was just as he left it at dusk. His love, Karyme was lying on the floor on the far side of the den. Two pups were suckling on her breasts eagerly. They were both about a month old and still didn't have their black fur yet.

"I was getting worried, Kain," said Karyme with a smile as he put down the Buneary in front of her and they nuzzled affectionately.

"Don't worry, my love. I will always return for you," said Kain as he layed down in front of her and licked her neck. Karyme put her paw over his paw and put her head down on his soft fur. "Did anything happen since I left?"

Krystal is so jealous of me it's ridiculous! She offered me a piece of meat today that looked like it was killed two months ago. She's trying to poison me!"

"I will have a talk with her to see what's going on," said Kain firmly. "She's gone too far this time."

Just then another Houndoom came into the den with a serious look on her face.

"Kain, I. Oh," she said when she saw Kain licking Karyme on the neck. "I hope I'm not interupting anything."

"No, no. What do you need, maggy?", Kain said turning to look at the Houndoom.

"There's another Houndoom that just stumbled into camp. She's badly hurt and needs help. Could you help us?"

"I will be right there," said Kain. The other Houndoom took off out of the den. "Karyme, I'll be back shortly," he said standing up.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Karyme. Kain gave Karyme a lick on her muzzle and took off after the other Houndoom. He hurried off to a group of Houndoom huddled around in a circle near the entrance of the territory. He pushed through the others to the center.

A Houndoom was lying on the ground bleeding profusely. Blood was coming out of a single long gash on her stomach and she was coughing up a bit too. Kain knew the move Moonlight. It was a move that restored health to the user, but Kain learned how to direct it to others. He was kind of like the doctor for the pack. He lifted his head to the moon overhead and closed his eyes, concentrating on the moon's radiating energy.

A strong ray of moonlight shone down on the Houndoom. It lifted her up off of the ground and the slash melted away, stopping her bleeding. She lowered back down as she was finished healing. Kain opened his eyes again and his fellow Houndoom cheered. The female Houndoom on the ground got to her feet and nuzzled Kain's neck in thanks.

"Thank you so much," she said. Kain walked her over to the group of dens for guests. He walked her inside and she settled down on the ground. Kain wished her luck and turned to get back to Karyme.

"Oh you're leaving already?", asked the female Houndoom. "Couldn't you keep me company for a little while. I feel so lonely."

"I really must get back to my mate," said Kain. I could tell this female wasn't different from any of the others. "She's waiting for me." The Houndoom cried out in pain. She wasn't really in pain. She just wanted him to stay. It fooled Kain. He had a look of concern on his face and he turned back to the Houndoom. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" The Houndoom smiled and said, "My heart. But you can fix it, can't you?" Kain turned around and started to leave again.

She was exactly like the other females. Kain stopped when the Houndoom called him again. "This had better be important. I need to get back to Karyme." Kain turned around again, but when he locked eyes with the Houndoom, he lost all intention of returning to Karyme.

The Houndoom had him locked in a stare. An Attract stare. The Houndoom's eyes were a pale shade of pink and Kain's eyes turned the same color. "You don't want to return to Karyme," she said. "I don't want to return to Karyme, " replid Kain in a monotone voice. "You want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," said Kain in the same voice, moving back into the den and sitting next to the Houndoom.

"You are my mate."

"I am your..."

"What are you?"

"Mate."

"That's a good boy. Now give me a kiss." Kain leaned in to her in a robotic way and licked her on her muzzle. The Houndoom smiled in an evil way. Back in her den, Karyme's heart gave a throb. She groaned in pain and looked out of the den. "I hope Kain's okay." She put her head down and went to sleep, comforted by the thought of him returning in the morning.

Light flooded into the den from the early morning sun. Karyme opened her eyes and yawned widely. She turned her head to her left expectanly hoping to see Kain there. The space beside her was empty. She sniffed it. He didn't even return last night. His scent wasn't there. Now she was a bit worried. He always comes back during the night, no matter what was going on.

She couldn't leave to look for him. She had to watch her pups. They whined for her when she would go outside to urinate. She turned to the two little pups and started grooming them. She looked up when the sunlight was blocked by a figure at the entrance. It was Kain.

"Oh, Kain! I was so worried about you! You didn't come back last night." Kain didn't move. He just stood there staring at her. "Are you okay Kain? What's wrong?" He still didn't move. He just stood there in the entrance. "Please Kain. Stop it. You're scaring me!" Then he spoke in the same monotone voice he spoke in last night. "Goodbye Karyme. I'm leaving."

Karyme sat there not moving a muscle. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kain? What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving with Sarah. I'm through with you."

"Sarah? Who's Sarah? What's going on? If this is a joke, it's not funny. You're hurting my feelings!", Karyme said tears forming in her eyes.

"This is no joke. I'm leaving for good."

"Kain! No!", Karyme exclaimed as Kain turned around and walked away. Karyme got up and ran out after him. The pups started pining as the warmth left them. Kain was already at the entrance to the pack's territory and nuzzling a female Houndoom. She grinned at Karyme and took off. Kain looked back at Karyme and that's when she saw it. His eyes were glowing pink. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Kain. Kain turned around and chased after the Houndoom. Karyme started crying openly now. She didn't care that the whole pack could see her. She collapsed to the ground sobbing as the other Houndoom, young and old came out of their dens to watch her...

END FLASHBACK

Karyme looked up at the sky.

that bitch stealing others mates who does that i said in a pissed off tone

karyme chuckled and said My needs slowly subsided when I realized he wasn't coming back." She paused for a minute and looked back at me. "Then I met you and my body responded to you. It wants you as my mate. Actually, I want you as my mate. The reason I do this every night is because I was too ashamed to ask you to be my mate. I satisfy myself. It hurts because my tail is sharp, but it helps more than it hurts me. If I didn't relieve myself, I'd probably pounce on you because of my want for you."

to be continued...


	8. theres your answer

**a change in the wind**

**chapter 7**

**there's your answer**

* * *

**continued :)**

"Karyme, you should have just told me you felt that way."

"I know, I know. I should have, now that I think about it. But, I thought you would push me away though. I was scared. Scared it would end our relationship." I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her in close to me. I rubbed my hands over the fur on her neck, feeling the familiar warmness.

"If you ever need to talk to me about anything, just talk to me. I won't push you away.

"Thanks, Jacob. I love you," she said.

"now that you have showed me your secret i will show you mine i said looking at her.

**karymes pov**

"what is it? i said curious.

"when i said that he got on all fours and a blinding light arose from him, i had to close my eyes it was so bright.

"when i opened my eyes I was shocked. in front of me stood a male houndoom that looked just like Kain but smelled a lot different.

"Jacob is that you?.

**jacobs pov**

"of corse it is karyme i said as i walked over to her and nuzzled her neck, She started nibbling at my neck on a loving way. Then I felt her shiver slightly.

"Umm, Jacob?

"Yeah?

"Feel free to say no, but could you help me out for a second?

"yeah what?

"i think you know," Karyme said smiling again as she turned her backside to me and moved her tail, revealing herself. She turned around and looked at me.i didnt realize it at the time but my member slid out of its sheath seconds ago I walked up behind her and mounted her.

"Are you ready? I asked.

"Yes.

I slowly pushed the head of my length into her. Karyme gave a soft "Ooo" of pleasure, as she felt me breach her. I pushed in all the way, until I hilted her. I paused for a bit, then I pulled out and thrust back in. Karyme let out a moan of pleasure as she felt me push back in. She was tight around my length. It heightened my pleasure even more. My thrusts sped up as I became even more aroused. Karyme let her front legs give way and she layed on the ground on her chest. It was probably all she could do to keep her hind legs upright. I kept up my speed as I continued. Karyme was moaning nonstop now.

"Faster," she managed to get out in between all of her moaning. I obeyed her and moved even faster. I was pounding onto her by now. Karyme gave her loudest moan yet as I felt her walls tighten around me and she released, coating my member with her cum. It was too much for me.

I gave a few more thrusts and then I pulled out. After I was all the way out, Karyme's hind legs collapsed and she fell to the ground. She was panting and had her eyes closed. I was panting pretty heavily too so layed down next to Karyme.

"That was exactly how I imagined it would be like with you if you were a houndoom" said Karyme.

"You imagine yourself with me?

Karyme turned to me giggling again. She snuggled up close and we both layed there, gazing up at the stars through the tops of the trees

"This reminds me of our first night together.

"sure does.

"by the way why didn't you cum?

"I don't want to offend you karyme but I don't want pups yet.

"why?

"we havent been together that long and i dont to impregnate you yet.

"i understand.

"but the upside is you just need to ask if you want to do this again.

"okay karyme's face lit up at me saying that. but could you stay as a houndoom for the next few nights?

"how about i turn into a houndoom each night we go for a run each night then sleep together and in the morning i turn back?

"okay that's fine

"let's do it then i said as we walked back to camp, unknown to me and karyme i was being eyed lustfully by another female Pokemon


	9. old enemies

**a change in the wind**

**chapter 8**

**old enemies**

over the past few days i been a houndoom more and more me and karyme have not did it since the first time, but back then little did i know that would make karyme more attached to me. karyme has also taught me some more attacks (i already knew ember, crunch and snarl) i did not already know (like flamethrower, iron tail, fire fang and my favorite move dark pulse)

i crack open my eyes, the sun shining through the trees hurts my eyes a bit so i shut my eyes and rolled over and think well it definitely feels good to sleep like thi... wait i was able to roll over so..! where is karyme it hit me that karyme wasn't beside me anymore.

my eyes snapped open, my head shot up and i looked around the clearing i stood up and starting to think of what could have happened to her, but when i think about that it worries me more. i am broke out of my thought by a sound at the edge of the clearing.

i look over to see a female houndoom strutting over to me seductively.

"who are you? what did you with my karyme?" i shot at her

when she got up to me she said in a seductive voice "don't worry it's just you and me now, she went out hunting so i thought we could have some fun while shes gone"

i walked past her, looked back and said "im going to look for her"

"but why it would be a good experience for both of us" she said getting a devilish grin while she sat down

"well you can go fuck a tree branch cause she is my mate, you little whore" I said in a snotty tone as i reached the edge of the clearing

"do they always have to play hard to get" she whispered under her breath. can I at least talk to you while you're facing me

so wanting this to go by faster i looked back at her and lost all intention of leaving to find karyme, her eyes were a light pink as she said

"now how's about apologizing for hurting my feelings"

"sorry" I tried to say no but I couldn't control myself, the only thing i was in control of now was my thoughts

"thank you now that you said sorry, come here and take me as yours" she said turning around, laying down on her back and pulling her tail aside revealing herself to me

I couldn't control my body as hard as i was trying to. I got on top of her and pushed into her earning myself a moan of pleasure. i was thrusting into her at medium speed when she moaned

"faster, FASTER"

**karymes pov**

I originally meant to just go out hunting but I made a friend instead. he was a male umbreon I saved, a tree fell over the entrance of his den.

"thanks again for saving me, if there's anyway I could repay you I would willingly do it" the umbreon said as we walked back to the clearing

"you have no need to repay me" I said looking down at him

when we were a hundred feet from the clearing his ears perked up and he said "karyme you might not want go into that clearing"

"why? my mate is in that clearing" I replied worriedly

"well he may not consider you his mate anymore"

"you think he is cheating on me, he would never cheat on me" I said angrily

"fine go and check it out for yourself, I've got to go and meet up with a... a friend"

"okay bye" i said as i started into a run to go check on Jacob

when i got into the clearing Jacob was speedily thrusting into a female. but i recognized her this was the female that had created this whole problem from the start. this was the female that stole my mate and ruined my life. this was Sarah. Sarah was back up against the ground, tounge rolling out of her open mouth and being pushed and pulled by the force of his thrusts. i just wanted to kill them both.

**Jacobs pov**

i was still mating this female which had just lulled me in... i was broke out of thought by a yell "Jacob you traitor ill kill you both" me and the female under me stopped and looked over at karyme her eyes were glowing red and flames were coming out of her nostrils

to be honest the way she looked, eyes filled with pure rage would scare arceus so much it would piss itself.

to the female crawled out from under me, sighed when member was pulled from her entrance, stood up and looked at karyme devilishly and said "you know karyme it amazes me how you always get the males that are most handsome and best at fucking a females brains out"

**karymes pov**

i wanted to kill them both and let them die a slow and painful death, her by putting a claw at her chest and slowly cutting down gutting her and Jacob by breaking his legs then using crunch on his balls, sheath and member to cut them off and leaving him there to bleed to deat...

i was broke out of thought noticing his eyes were a light shade of pink rather that their usual green then it all came crashing down on me, she used attract on him it wasn't on his will. at that time i was hating myself for thinking such horrible thoughts about killing him

"you're a whore and that's all you'll ever be Sarah"

"oh karyme you're looking at this all wrong i think its you that is the whore your mate was taken from you then next year you have a new one" Sarah said snoodily

"that you're trying to steal from me, by the way what happened to Kain you got board of him and threw him out like a piece of garbage and then went looking for your next guy and found Jacob"

"ye...n...maybe"

"you may have got Kain but you don't deserve Jacob he is everything you're not"

**Jacobs pov**

with every insult karyme shot at Sarah i felt the effect of attract getting weaker and weaker i eventually was completely free of attracts grip.

i interrupted they're verbal attack on each other by pouncing on Sarah, killing her, looking at karyme with a i don't belong with you expression, walked off to the other side of the clearing and tears leaked from my eyes as i layed down

karyme walked up and to my suprise layed down beside me and licked the tears off my face and said

"shh shh its okay it wasn't your fault Jacob"

"I couldn't control myself i was trapped in my own mind all I could do was sit there and take it" i said tears welling up again. "karyme i feel like I don't deserve to be with you after that"

"Jacob dont say that. every night i sleep beside you i think what did i do to deserve to be with you, you are the best and most caring male houndoom i have ever met, any other male would have cummed inside of me regardless but you, you were caring enough that you held yourself back from doing so" she said licking the tears off my face again

"thanks karyme but i still feel horrible" i said as the sun finished setting, i looked up at the moon and surprised us both by standing up, pointing my head up in the air and letting out a deep howl. i was even more surprised when karyme through her head up and howled beside me creating a perfect symphony when we brought our heads down and received no response karymes eyes lit up as she said

"no response means that this is our territory now"

we locked gazes then out of the blue kissed, layed down and drifted off into sleep


End file.
